Paradox
by DeoxyPhantom
Summary: So... We have countries in our house? Why? Why are they so weird, Yuuki? Hmm... It would appear that something very interesting is going to be happening in the background. I want to know what it is. Why is that country naked? You know what, I don't want to know. Please rate and review :


"Paradox"

DeoxyPhantom

Chapter One:

The Paradox and Personifications

"Holy shi-"

"Watch your language, young lady!" frowned Arthur, as he glared at a 19 year old American girl.

"Dang, Iggy! You don't have to be that mean." whined Alfred, as he stood there, hugging the girl.

"Uh... Dudes. I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but what the hell are you doing here?" asked the girl, entirely confused on what was happening. The girl has long slightly wavy strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is wearing a private school uniform; consisting of a white shirt, a black blazer. a white pleated skirt, black tights, and black knee length boots.

"We were sent here through some magical portal thing due to Iggy. Your mom said we could stay here and meet you!" grinned Alfred, as he continued to hug her to his chest. A bright crimson blush painted itself across her face, and she looked up at him.

"Mom? I don't have a mom." blinked the girl.

"You aren't Misa's daughter? Then who are you?" asked Arthur. She blinked, and then began to laugh quietly.

"Misa doesn't have a daughter. She's my elder cousin. I'm Alyssa Pen-Dragon. Your Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones. Personifications of the countries America and Great Britain, if I am correct; which I always am." smiled the girl. They stared at her, completely shocked.

"Whoa, how did you know that, dude?" asked Alfred.

"Yuuki told me! She's so smart." grinned Alyssa, as she stood there.

"Alyssa! Watch out!" screamed a voice from behind her. She turned, only to have some glowing green rope wrapped around her right ankle. She blinked, and groaned.

"Fuckkkk..."sighed Alyssa, as she frowned. She then fell to the ground, as she was dragged into the woods.

"I told her to watch out..." groaned a small petite girl. She looked to be around the age of 17 years. She has snow white blonde hair pulled into two pig tails and bright green eyes, darkened by black is wearing a long black baggy dress with long sleeves that seem to be too long for her. She has on some short black spandex, and black tennis shoes with white leg warmers.

"Aiden!" screamed Alyssa, as she flipped out, due to be hanging upside down in the air. Aiden groaned, as she stood there. Her hands then began to glow a neon green color, and a stream of some sort of energy went flying toward Alyssa. It hit the rope, and Alyssa was set free. The only bad part? she was free falling toward the ground from about 400 feet in the air; without any type of safety measure. Alyssa blinked, and pulled a card out from her pocket on her blazer. She kissed it gently, and small wings exploded out from her back, and she landed gently on the ground, and the wings disappeared from her back. She placed the card back to where it was at, and she grinned at Aiden,waving at her. Aiden smiled, and waved back gently.

"What are you?" asked Alfred, with wide eyes.

"Me? I'm called a Hybrid-Gespenst, ja?" grinned Aiden, as she stood there.

"Oi. Hast du gerade sagen, dass Ihre ein Gespenst Hybrid?" asked Ludwig, as he stood behind them with Gilbert and Feli. Aiden blinked, and turned around; quite shocked that someone was speaking German to her. She nodded, as she stood there.

"Ve~ What a cute girl!" grinned Feli, as he raced over to her, grabbing her into a tight hug. She blushed as she stood there, getting hugged by some strange Italian man. Alyssa groaned, as she walked back into the manor. She was covered in the green goop that Aiden was shot.

"Ai... I appriciate you helping me out and everything; but did you have to be so messy?" asked Alyssa, as she stood there.

"My aplogies. I try not to..." muttered Aiden.

"Girls, these are our guests, and I would love it if you didn't use your powers against them, unlike the last guests." sighed Misa, as she stood next to Germany, smiling.

Misa has long curly light brown hair and deep green eyes. She is wearing a white sun dress with white flip flops on her feet.

"Ja, mutter." stated Aiden.

"Oh. I'm taking Ukraine, Belarus, and Russia to help me catch our little trio of Russians. Did you want to go to the Academy, and grab Yuuki and Michelle?" asked Misa, as she stood there.

"Totally!" grinned Alyssa.

-  
Love-

Russia stood next to his brothers, Ukraine and Belarus; staring at 3 girls on a stage singing and playing instruments to a group of adults.

The girl in the middle played on the drums, and was the main singer. She has long messy dark blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes that Ivan had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a black one strapped shirt with red block lettering across her chest, black fingerless gloves, black cargo shorts, and white knee length leggings, covered by black vanns.

The girl on the right was holding a very vibrant bass, and seemed to be the secondary singer. She has medium length brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail and deep blue eyes. She is wearing a red blood shirt with black splatters across it, tight black skinny jeans, and black converse.

The last girl was holding the guitar, and seemed to be enjoying herself. She has short bleach blonde hair covering her eyes, which were a light purple covered by black framed glasses. She is wearing a black tube top with white fishnet over it, torn off jeans reaching about 2 inches above her knees, black fishnet going down from the jeans to the bottom of her knees, white ankle socks, and black tennis shoes.

"Who are they?" asked Ivan, confused on the three girls.

"That would be Alexandra Batalova; she's the drummer. Zhana Chernov; she the bassist, and then finally my little angel Faina Dashkov. They're my russian musical group; so I'm sure you three will get along with them very well." grinned Misa, as she stood there.

Faina blinked, and stared at the three men; confused on why they were talking to Misa. She had stopped playing, and gently sat her guitar on the ground.

"Faina! What's wrong?" asked Zhana, confused at Faina's actions.

"We have company, big sister." whispered Zaina, as she stood there. She then jumped off of the stage, and rushed toward them. She then pushed Belarus to the side, as some weird sharp object peirced through Faina's chest, where Belarus was previously standing. Belarus's eyes' widened, and he stared at her, as she was pulled out of the room, and dragged down the hallway.

"Put her down, Malachi!" screamed a rather tomboyish voice. At the other end of the hallway, stood a person clothed by a black baggy hoodie and black cargo pants and black tennis shoes. Faina laid on the ground in a small puddle of blood, as she slowly tried to get up. A boy held the end of the weapon, which was lodged into Faina's chest. He smirked, as he stood there.

"And what happens when I don't, Michelle?" grinned the boy, as he laughed. He had short shaggy black hair and deep crimson eyes, and he was wearing the boys' uniform for the Academy.

"Then I am not sorry." laughed Michelle. Suddenly, a shovel smashed itself against Malachi's head. His eyes widened, as he was smashed to the ground, completely knocked out. A girl stood there, with a rather pissed off look on her face. She has long black hair and deep brown eyes. She seemed to be of the asian persona. She was wearing the girls' uniform, however he skirt seemed to be a miniskirt, with black tights underneath them.

"That takes care of that." whispered the girl.

"Nice going, Yuuki." smiled Michelle. Michelle and Yuuki then raced over to Faina's body, checking up on her. Belarus frowned, and stomped over to them, and stared down at Faina.

"Why did you push me?" he demanded, as he stood there.

"I... took the attack... Malachi was going to peirce your body with his weapons. I had to push you in order to save you from the attack. Sorry, if I pushed too hard." whispered Faina. Her eyes widened, and she groaned in pain, as Michelle yanked the weapon from her chest. Yuuki then placed her hands on her chest, and the wound disappeared from Faina's chest. She stood up, being about 3 inches shorter than Belarus.

"I am Faina Dashkov. You are Belarus, correct?" asked Faina, as she smiled at him. He blinked, and blushed slightly as he stood at her.

"Da, Faina; but you may call me Nikolai." smirked Belarus.

"Oh? It's very nice to meet you Nikolai." smiled Faina as she stood there.

"Michelle! Yuuki! There you are!" yelled Alyssa, as she stared down at them over the railing of the stairs. Yuuki sighed, and then took off running in the opposite direction; rushing through a purple vortex; vanishing from sight.

"It was nice meeting you, Belarus. Bye, Faina. See you at home, da?" smiled Michelle. Faina nodded, and Michelle then rushed down the hallway, into the same vortex; which vanished when she went through it.

"Faina! Are you alright?" asked Alexandra, as she and Zhana rushed over to her.

"I am fine, big sister. I protected Nikolai from Malachi's attack." smiled Faina.

"Oh... Da, very good Faina." smiled Zhana.

-France-

France smirked as he walked down one of the hallways in the mansion.

"Now... to find some beautiful women... honhonhon..." laughed France to himself.

"S'il vous plaît! Non! Je ne veux pas!" whined a female voice. Francis's eyes widened, and a door opened; and a blonde girl rushed out, wearing only a tank top and really short sleeping shorts. Her hair reached a little past her shoulder, and was in curly ringlets; and her eyes shined like the ocean, deep deep blue.  
She stopped and looked at Francis, a deep crimson blush going across her face; as her eyes widened. Francis blinked, and his eyes went up and down her body, and then he smiled at her.

"Bonjour, petite princesse." grinned Francis. She blushed, and then screamed; and as she screamed windows and mirrors all around the house began to burst; glass was shooting everywhere, and France's eyes widened. He quickly placed his hands over his ears, to stop the noise.

Suddenly the girl stopped screaming, light tears running down her face; she fell to her knees. There was some girl standing behind her, holding a syringe into her neck, completely empty.

This new girl has medium length curly brown hair and deep olive colored eyes. She is wearing a black button up shirt and a white knee length skirt, with a doctor's lab coat over it. She smirked, and grabbed the french girl by her arms, and began to drag her down the hallway.

"Vait! Vhere are you taking her?" demanded Francis, incredibly confused.

"To her room. She is sick. She needs rest." answered the woman. France blinked, as he stared at the two of them.

"She is sick, non? What sickness does she have?" questioned Francis. The woman blinked, as she stood there, feeling as if she was being questioned.

"She has a severe temperature and a very bad cold. She's sick to her stomach, and the only reason she had run off was because she did not want me to inject some steroids into her system. Now, I have one question for you, chigi." frowned the woman. Francis blinked, as he stared at her, as she called him a bastard.

"And, what may that be, oui?" asked Francis, as he stood there.

"Who. the. fuck. are. you?" growled the woman, as she stood there, growing pissed by every passing moment.

"I am Francis Bonnevoy. The personification of the country France." smirked Francis, as he stood there.

"Personification? You've got to be kidding me..." groaned the woman. She sighed, and picked up the french girl and carried her bridal style.

"Well, Mr. France; I bid you goodbye. I have other things that need to be taken care of." said the Italian woman. She then turned, and walked away from him.

Deep red eyes watched the entire the mansion through her handheld mirror, smirking to herself.

"It seems we have visitors. This should be fun, right Michelle?" chuckled a very light voice. Another person laughed to herself, hiding underneath her black hoodie.

"It would appear so, Yuuki-san. Things are about to get very, very interesting; there's no doubt in that. Shall we place our plan into action?" asked Michelle, as she quietly laid on a deep black couch, lounging around.

"Iie. Not yet. I want to see what happens." smirked Yuuki, as she sat the mirror down, and turned to Michelle smiling.

Holy Crap! What's gonna happen? Are they evil? Well... Let's find out, ne?

By the way, I'm Deoxy; and I have risen from the dead. I am currently in process of writing several chapters for all my stories, and they should be released within the next week; sounds exciting, da? :)

Please Review! I give thy cookies!


End file.
